


Too Far (Kapkan / Bandit (Rape / NonCon))

by WhumpCentralX



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Begging, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Locker Room, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Spanking, Punishment, REQUEST STORIES IN THE COMMENTS, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Content, Spanking, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX
Summary: ——————————————————Bandit takes a somewhat harmless prank too far, and it lands him on the floor of a locker room, his face pinned to the tile.///WARNING - NONCON/RAPE\\\
Relationships: Maxim "Kapkan" Basuda/Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Too Far (Kapkan / Bandit (Rape / NonCon))

**Author's Note:**

> █████████████████  
> This story was a request, all stories can be requested in the comments + Kudos or messaged to me directly if you would like to pay for one (optional, all requests are free unless incredibly extensive)   
> █████████████████

Kapkan sighed as he set his rifle against the locker bench, his shoulders sore from training late in to the night. Before doing anything he grabbed his water bottle off the bench, popping the cap as he twisted it off and tipped the whole thing back.  
He finished the water off in around 9 seconds. Impressive for most, but not for someone his size. While only being 5'11", he was heavy with powerful muscle, and the appetite to back it up.  
Maxim sat down on the bench with a huff, pulling his rifle around and across his knees. He pulled a square of black fabric from his pocket, twisting the cloth up the silencer and beginning to disassemble the rifle.  
Piece by piece he cleaned the rifle, his shoulders eventually feeling less sore as time went on. For a few moments he felt overheated, trying to focus when the warmth grew. Kapkan sighed as he sat back, close to removing some of his gear when he felt the heat between his legs.  
He felt a small throb before he started getting hard, his cheeks red against the fabric across his face. He was damn lucky he was alone. The stocky soldier felt hazy and overwhelmed by his length throbbing at attention, confused as to why he'd suddenly overheated. Why this had set in so fast..  
This wasn't normal-.. The rifle rattled as he set it down, huffing quietly as his gaze searched the floor. Spotting the water bottle, Maxim grabbed it off of the floor and raised it to the light. His hand was a bit shaky, but through the plastic he could see very thin but translucent grains at the very bottom droplets.  
Laughter from the other side of the locker row made him jump, his furious gaze landing on Bandit as he half rounded the corner. "Is cleaning your weapon really that interesting?" It was clear he was trying not to continue laughing.  
Kapkan was not at all amused, "You put-?!" He sounded pissed but Bandit cut him off, "It's harmless It's harmless! I promise, the package said-Hrk!" His voice was choked short when Maxim's hand closed on his neck, slamming his back to the steel.  
Only his eyes were visible beneath his hood and face covering, dark paint defining his features. "I've had enough." Dominic acted on reflex, yanking at Maxim's arm and lunging to the side in an attempt to pull free.  
The moment his weight jerked past his arm, Kapkan stepped forward and pushed him back before he was forced to throw his weight to the side. Bandit grunted when his shoulder hit the floor, immediately pulling himself forward and jolting to stand.  
A hard shove to his side knocked his balance and he stumbled, alarm flooding him when hands grappled his shoulders, seizing him and forcing his chest to the floor. "Kap- Enough!" He had something of an stunned tap out with his face pressed to the tile.  
Maxim's grip was wedged hard in to the back of his neck, huffing as he steadied from the struggle. He could feel his stiff bulge throbbing against him, his heart pounded faster, flooding his chest with adrenaline. "Maxim-! Take it easy- I didn't mean to use s- it was just a joke-!" Reaching with a free hand he fumbled underneath the bottom of Bandit's vest, the sound of his belt buckle unfastening.  
It was yanked from his belt loops. Kapkan grabbed Dominic’a wrist and pulled it behind his back. He could feel his wrist slip through a loop before it immediately constricted, and the pressure pinning his neck lifted.  
He pulled his arm back from reach and pushed back with a hard lift, Maxim’s hand closing on his trapped wrist and shoving his front back against the ground. The air was knocked out of his chest, stunned for a brief moment that allowed his other wrist to be pulled behind his back.  
He huffed and tried to shift, his belt tightly wrapping his arms together. His exhaustion with the bulky soldier against his back was beginning to make him feel claustrophobic. Shock made it impossible to react, there were no options. He had no control.  
Kapkan’s knife ripped the back of his pants and boxers waistline, hearing the blade drop to the door before fabric ripped. He leaned over on to Bandit, feeling him tense beneath his weight, one gloved hand griping his upper hip, the other working around his tear.  
“Does this feel like a joke?” His deep Russian tone sounded fierce and direct between his breaths, hearing his own belt being removed. Bandit slightly jolted under him when he felt his tip pressing against his exposed ass. He inhaled sharply at the forceful intrusion, his walls tight around the first few inches of the soldier’s cock.  
“NoNoOkay!- That’s Enough-! Sto-! Agghh..!” Bandit stiffened and groaned as Kapkan eased himself deeper until his tip prodded his g-spot, earning a short gasp from beneath him. Kapkan’s folded belt cracking loudly as it struck his ass. He tightened his core muscles and shouted harshly, groaning again as Kapkan’s hips began to bump his ass in short thrusts.  
Dominic strained not to panic under him, stiffening and feeling his chest tighten with each thrust that nearly pulled a moan from his lips. Heat burned in his cheeks at the pre-cum leaking in to his crotch, his shaft throbbing in the bulge of his pants.  
Another hard whip across his ass made him jolt with a shout, only causing him to get yanked back. His heavy breaths became small gasps when the thrusting outpaced Bandit’s limits.  
Maxim’s thick shaft throbbed against his tight walls when he forced his ass against his hips and buried every inch himself inside. Dominic moaned and stiffly shifted his hips up a few inches, feeling cum spill in to him in heavy throbs.  
Kapkan groaned, roughly grinding his hips against him as he pumped his ass with more than the soldier could handle. The crotch of Bandit’s shorts were dripping, his tip leaking pulse after pulse through the torn fabric.  
It was a long moment before Maxim slowly eased his length from the soldier’s ass, cum spilling between his legs. He watched him slump a bit against the floor, huffing in weakness and exhaustion.  
His figure rose and cast a shadow over his slumped shape, tightening his belt around his waist again, admiring the marks he’d left on his ass.


End file.
